Mario Enemy Party
Mario Enemy Party is a Mario Party Game that features enemies. Enemies(Players) From Start *Goomba *Paragoomba *Koopa *Paratroopa *Blockhopper *Note Blockhopper *Hammer Bro. *Boo *Cheep-Cheep *Dry Bones *Shy Guy *Ludwig *Lemmy *Roy *Iggy *Wendy *Morton *Larry *Buzzy Beetle *Spike Top Hidden *Prince Boo - Play as Boo in Party Mode 15 times. *POW Blockhopper - Beat Yoshi in Story Mode. *Lavora Koopa - Play as the other Koopalings in Party Mode at least once each. *Waddle Doo - Play as every character in Party Mode. *Bony Beetle - Play as Buzzy Beetle in Story Mode. *Whomp - Beat Peach in Story Mode. *Bowser - Beat Mario in Story Mode and unlock all the other characters. *Ledge Bro - Beat Mario as Hammer Bro. Controls This uses the same system as New Super Mario Bros.: Twist It! so you turn the system to move the charecter, shake it to roll the die, and in certain minigames you need to steer a car using turning to get to 1st place. Story One day, Goomba decided to play Mario Party 2 with some of his friends, since Bowser never lets them participate. Suddenly, their TV came to life and sucked them into the game! Play through the Mario Party 2 boards, battling Mario's friends with brand-new minigames! Chapter 1:Welcome to Pirate Land This is the time you chose the starting charecter by turning to move between characters and shaking to confirm. Goomba and pals wake up in a harbor. As they wonder what happened, Paragoombas/selected charecter, Wario Steals all their stuff and gives it to yoshi, who gives it to Mario, the main antognigest. After you beat the board the winner, if its not a npc, battles Wario. After you win, a bridge opens up to Deserted Land(New Western Land) so you can continue you're quest. Chapter 2:Sheriff (Selected character from story mode) Goomba and friends arrive in New Western Land. They meet up with Sheriff Shroob and Sheriff Shroob says that because of DK the city is now a barrel factory. After 2 minutes of diolauge they become sheriffs and head into the desert to see who should go to the barrel factory. If you are the winner, the DK boss minigame starts. If you defeat DK, Sheriff Shroob gets the shroobs down to demolish the factory and reveals a cannon to UFO Station(New Space Land). Minigames Jot some down if you edit it. Kart Krasher Fossil Flasher(Yoshi Boss Minigame) Bomb Tossers Bank Blast(Wario Boss Minigame Stilt Balance Night Of The Living Poltergeist( Luigis Boss Minigame) Pipe and Go Seek Boards Same as Mario Party 2. Bosses On each board, a Mario character will fight you. *Pirate Land - Wario *Western Land - DK *Space Land - Yoshi *Mystery Land - Peachs *Horror Land - Luigi *Bowser Land - Mario Gallery Powblockhopperparty.png|POW Blockhopper Jumpblockhopper.png|Note Blockhopper twistparaminigame.PNG|Goomba drybonesparty.png|Dry Bones lavoraparty.png|Lavora dooparty.png|Waddle Doo Enemyparty.png|The logo blockhopperparty.png|A Blockhopper hitting a dice block ludwignew.png|Ludwig lemmysingle.png|Lemmy playing Pipe and Go Seek roynew.png|Roy wendynew.png|Wendy mortonew.png|Morton Larryparty.png|Larry Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario Category:Stubs Category:Mario Stubs Category:Enemies Category:Fun Dimensions Inc.